User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 7 - Apple and Onion vs. t.A.T.u.
HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF RAP RECKONS. IN THE LEFT CORNER; THE MOST FAMOUS RUSSIAN DUO TO EVER REACH POPULARITY IN THE WEST; AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER; COMING FROM NEW YORK, A DEBIOUS COMBINATION OF RAPPING FOOD; START! Apple and Onion: (Apple) You know, all the things you say make me totally spinning. (Onion) I'd better Cat Bell this match, you won't be totally winning. (Apple) At first you were an ordinary group, but your fans support lesbianity! (Onion) You took one step at a time, and look! (Both) You are a disgrace to humanity! (Apple) After we rub our trophies in your faces, You will all be out of your places. (All) What shall we do today? (Apple) I got an idea, send them some aces! (Onion) I'm sure you guys singing with the Red Army would let everyone off steam. (Apple) Who are we? (Both) .... The Perfect Team. t.A.T.u: (Lena) Very clever choice of raps. (Julia) I'd better keep on running. (Lena) You'd better S.O.S. yourselves, 'cause this great duo is coming! (Julia) Gonna send you to outer space, and beyond, so your Pita guy can break this. (Lena) And if this is not enough, you'd be hit by a car! (Both) Now take this! (Julia) Legacy, and fame, all throughout our very names! (Lena) Better keep yourself skating on the subway, 'cause your rhymes are very lame. (Julia) You've lived a life of crime, Ourselves took a long way to set us! (Lena) Consider us as Angel Guardians, (Both) 'Cause you're not gonna get us. Apple and Onion: (Apple) Yeah, you can make rhymes out of anything. (Onion) But this is one that i'm cringing. (Apple) You were caught all behind the scenes (Onion) And still did intercourse while ringing! (Apple) We're a show made for the perfect audience. (Onion) You just suppose on being worse. (Apple) We called Falafel our brother to help us (Onion) And you just called a nurse! (Apple) Believe me, you being Angels is a very weird thing to believe in. (Onion) You've turned themselves into anime. Now that's something i would grieve in. (Apple) How's anyone gotta respect us? (Onion) Try disrespecting yourselves. (Both) What else? What else? Nothing else. t.A.T.u. (Lena) Let me tell you something, if you were a plate, it would not be a good combination. (Julia) When you didn't exist, we were stars. (Lena) All uniting both nations! Lift me up, but your arms are too short. (Julia) We're two gals, standing on! (Lena) When you went in a void, it was all just a dream. (Julia) If you think you're cool, listen to us and you're done! (Lena) Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming. (Julia) Hotdog could not stand you guys, You just keep on moving! (Lena) Within these cute colors, (Julia) We're both friends, but you seem to be foes! (Lena) It's all about us now. You know what you copied? (Julia) Oh yes, Regular Show. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DECIDE WHO WON BY VOTING ON THIS POLL BELOW. Who won? Apple and Onion t.A.T.u. STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF... RRRRRRRRRRAP. RAP. RECKONS! Category:Blog posts